DP088: Camping It Up!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The heroes are running and manage to get inside a building. They are late, however, according to Prof. Rowan. The heroes greet him, as he is overseeing the research facility at Mt. Coronet - the Pokémon Summer Academy. The heroes sign in and see they are all at their own team - the Red team. Conway also signed in, though he is in the Blue team. Jessie also signed in, as a member of the Green team, while James and Meowth work as janitors, while they help a young woman bring a box. Rowan explains they are all here to make new friends, learn new things and have fun during the week. To introduce the Pokémon, the attendants will have battles. They bring the Poké Balls, inside the box James and Meowth carried and should have stolen. Ash reaches for a Ball, but a person took first. The person is annoyed by the fact Ash wouldn't let a girl get the Poké Ball, stunning him, as he thought she was a guy. The woman is Angie and challenges him to a battle. Rowan stops the issue, as today they only meet the Pokémon, the battles are tomorrow. Angie sends a Monferno, who ignores her. Ash sends a Raichu, who is somewhat scared by his presence. Dawn sends a Grimer and thinks it is cute, so it hugs her. When Grimer lets her go, Piplup gets stuck in it. Brock sends a Magnemite, while Jessie a Smoochum. As Ash wants to impress Raichu, Angie's Monferno runs away and spots a Croconaw and goes to attack. Pikachu comes to stop the battle, but gets hit by Ember and electrocutes them both. Angie is angry and sends Shinx, who uses Spark and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to stop it. Rowan yells and stops the battle. Rowan is very strict, as he wants them to meet new friends and bond with the Pokémon they chose. If good enough, Rowan will decide which team should deserve the most points, depending on the challenge. The attendants are told to bond with the Pokémon. Dawn gives her Grimer a Poffin, to which it seems very happy to eat one. Brock rubs an object and gives Magnemite some static electricity, making it happier and polishes it. Angie sees her Monferno is having rivalry time with Croconaw. Ash checks via his Pokédex the moves Raichu can use. With Focus Punch, Dig, Thunderbolt and Double Team, Ash cannot wait for the battle. Dawn checks the moves as well and the results are Poison Gas, Mud Slap, Sludge and Gunkshot. Dawn is excited about this and goes to give Grimer some oil to polish it, but gets her hand stuck in it. Ash combs Raichu, but when he pulls the comb by force, Raichu electrocutes. The others have more or less good results. Dawn poses and is happy to see Grimer can pose the same way as she does. Angie wants to bond with Monferno, but Monferno uses Ember to hit her. Angie chases it and evades another Ember, but it hits Raichu and Ash. Ash and Angie argue, but get restrained. Ash and Angie run and still think the other one was responsible. They are hungry and run to get the lunch first. Jessie eats lunch and forgot what she was doing at the Academy, but still wants to be here and wants more food. James and Meowth see this and are happy to see the food they cooked tastes good. Angie and Ash eventually came in, but are told there is no food. However, Dawn and Brock were joking and give them the food. After some time spent at the Academy, the night is here and everyone is in bed, as tomorrow they are having an important day. Conway enters the room, wanting to team up with Dawn, but immediately leaves, as he is not in their team. Angie confesses she has not started her journey, as she takes care of the Pokémon in the Daycare Center. Still, she does not want to give up on it yet, as she plans to take over. Angie asks the others and Ash wants to be the Pokémon Master, Dawn a Top-Coordinator and Brock the Pokémon Breeder. Angie admits they have some good wishes, but a man comes and interrupts their game, as they should've gone into bed instead of playing a card game. Next day, Raichu trains itself. It uses Thunderbolt, but Ash thinks it can be better than that. Raichu digs, so Ash wants it to know him better and pulls it, but gets electrocuted. Ash admits it was powerful and tells it needs confidence. Raichu uses Focus Punch and smashes the boulder, so they celebrate. Angie saw this and sends Monferno and wants it to use Ember on her. Since it missed, Angie taunts it, making it very angry and hits Angie. She does the same once more, though Monferno uses Mach Punch. Angie and Ash meet near the Academy. They do see they have been training quite intensively. Ash knows that his Raichu will have more confidence in due time and runs. Angie passes him by, so they have a race. Dawn and Brock see they are rivals, but worry they might beat them. Rowan also sees them and is happy to see them as rivals, not as enemies as yesterday. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are still in bed. The battles are about to start - Rowan wants the best to be seen. Brock's Magnemite uses Thunder, so Jessie's Smoochum uses Sweet Kiss. Jessie loves this Smoochum so much she gets electrocuted instead of Smoochum. Dawn sends Grimer to battle Conway's Venonat. Grimer uses Sludge, but gets sent back by Venonat's Psychic. Grimer uses Sludge and Venonat Psychic once more, but Grimer uses Poison Gas to send the Sludge back to Venonat. Venonat uses Stun Spore, so Grimer spins and uses Poison Gas to counter. After some time, Dawn and Grimer win. Now, Angie and Ash face each other. Monferno uses Mach Punch and Raichu Focus Punch. Monferno uses Flame Wheel, though Raichu digs to protect itself. Monferno uses Ember, but misses. Monferno uses Fury Swipes, but hits an illusion caused by Double Team and hits it with Thunderbolt. Monferno uses Flame Wheel, hitting Raichu. Angie and Ash admit to each other they are pretty good. Monferno uses Ember, but hits an illusion caused by Double Team. Monferno uses Ember and hits the right Raichu. Monferno charges with Fury Swipes and Raichu uses Focus Punch, so they hit each other. Raichu uses Thunderbolt and Monferno Ember. Time is up, so nobody is the winner. The day is almost over, so Rowan tells that everyone will have time to spend time with other Pokémon. He announces the most valuable attendant of the day - from Red team, Dawn. However, the Blue team has the most points, while the Red has the least, as someone played card games instead of sleeping. Still, Ash and Angie promise to make it up. James and Meowth call everyone to tell dinner is ready, so everyone goes in. Debuts Humans Angie Pokémon Monferno Trivia *This is the first episode of the four-part Pokémon Summer Academy arc. *Summer Vacation Fan Club is used as background music. *None of James's Pokémon appear throughout the Summer Academy arc. *Team Rocket doesn't appear in their standard uniforms throughout the Summer Academy arc. **They also don't blast off or recite their motto during the entire arc. *The three teams' names come from the first Pokémon games Red, Green, and Blue. Mistakes When Dawn first sent out Grimer her Piplup was not on her head. After Grimer was sent out, Piplup was back on her head. Gallery Ash and Angie DP088 2.jpg Rowan restrains Ash and Angie DP088 3.jpg Dawn got her hand stuck DP088 4.jpg Ash pulls the comb DP088 5.jpg Grimer copies Dawn's moves DP088 6.jpg The man is not pleased DP088 7.jpg Monferno is *really* angry DP088 8.jpg Jessie got electrocuted for Smoochum DP088 9.jpg Ash and Angie became rivals DP088 10.jpg Everyone goes for dinner }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume